Surely Is A Dream
by cradlerobin
Summary: Wally and Artemis at Stanford. One-Shot "At some point while watching their now forgotten movie, Artemis' calloused fingertips had made their way under his shirt, and began to trace lazy, aimless patterns across the planes of his chest, driving him towards sweet, slow insanity."


_I smell Sex and_ c_andy here_  
_Who's that lounging_ i_n my chair_  
_Who's that casting_ d_evious stares_  
_In my direction_  
_Mama this surely _i_s a dream_

* * *

The glow emanating from the tv illuminated the other wise dark room, casting eery shadows across Artemis' mischievous face. Lying in Artemis' bed; popcorn, candy,and other junk food strewn around them; his arms around her while a movie played across the small screen, Wally was facing an internal struggle.

At some point while watching their now forgotten movie, Artemis' calloused fingertips had made their way under his shirt, and began to trace lazy, aimless patterns across the planes of his chest, driving him towards sweet, slow insanity.

Just the thought of her lips, a breath away from his throat, were enough to cause his insides burn, his hands itched for the feel of her skin; but he knew better.

Artemis had a deep seeded fear of getting caught in the act. Probably residual trauma from living in the cave with no locks and no privacy. But in thier dorms it wasn't much better, they both had roommates who both had keys and both couldn't quite grasp the concept of privacy.

There wasn't much to do but wait till they got a place of their own. All he was ever left with were cold showers and dreams, perhaps nightmares, filled with stormy gray eyes; mountains of golden hair; and the perfect archers body he just knew she'd have under the green spandex. But with her hands greedily searching the expanses of his chest, he was fighting to keep his resolve.

"Babe" he whined, thinking that if he sat on his hands, he may stand a chance against her minstrations.

"What are you doing?" His adams apple bobbed and she took that as an oppurtunity to kiss it, his breath hitched.

"Nothing, Kid." She finally added. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything; the colors playing across the screen, the feel of the sheets he gripped tightly in closed fists, the locked door that wasn't much of a barrier to her roommate. Anything aside from Artemis' body pressed close against his; an act that had seemed so innocent while they watched... he thinks it might of been Star Wars; or the great effort of her soft lips against his neck to leave a purplish mark, branding him as he had so often did her in his search for satisfaction. He couldn't stand it; he could feel himself slipping, hanging off the cliff of sanity with the desperation of a mad man. He tried one final plea.

"But, babe nothing always leads to something and you said you don't want to something till-"

"Kid" she cut him off finally, resting her arms against his chest till she was eye level with him.

"Shut up" she kissed him full on the lips, and his arguments faded away.

One hand griped her hip, pulling her flush against him, while the other laced in her rampant locks, deepening her kiss. Her hands continued their achingly slow ascent under his shirt. She was teasing him and he wasn't sure if he hated it or loved it, but he didn't stop her.

He hadn't realized how desperately he'd wanted her till his body met hers; there was a crazed edge to his movements, the way he palmed her skin and tugged her hair. But Artemis met him move for move, breath for breath; their bodies matched, hard and strong; they had no choice but to struggle for the dominance they both craved.

Soon she was on top of him straddling his waist, his hand at her head keeping their lips close, her hair creating a curtain of privacy between them and the outside world.

His tongue pried at her mouth and she obliged; hungry lips meeting forceful ones. And still she fought him, pulling his tongue into her mouth and taking control; she never made things easy, his spitfire.

His hands found thier way under his shirt that she wore; caressing her back and thumbing under the clasp of her bra. She on the other hand was growing impatient, tugging the bottom of his shirt upwards.

He drew away from her long enough to sit up, allowing her to pull his shirt off, she wasted no time pulling her own top off.

Wally must have memorized her features a hundred times, but he couldn't help taking in the way the light behind her golden hair seemed to create an angelic aura around her lean torso, while shadowing her face. His little devil in disguise.

She was equally distracted, her fingers woven into the orange curls at the nape of his neck, seemingly fascinated. He took that as his cue, flipping them so that he was on top; situated between her legs.

Artemis tried to look as if the switch had been her idea all along, but her slight trembling gave her away. Wally kissed her lips, but only momentarily, trailing kisses down her neck, pausing at a particular spot under her ear he knew she loved.

Wally wondered if he could spend his entire life like this, Artemis' warm, tanned body beneath him, one hand palming the soft, smooth skin of her exposed hips the other gently holding her thigh against his waist, while her contented sounds filled his ears.

But Artemis' insistent hands in his hair pulled him away, urging him to continue his downward journey. He lavished her portruding collar bones with sloppy kisses that made her sigh. He got to the swells of her breast, and cast his eyes up, asking for permission.

She happily arched her back to allow his clumsy hands access to the clasp of her white bra. The straps sagged at her shoulders and he carefully took one in each hand drawing them down slowly, savoring the moment. He finally swiped the article away to expose her breasts, wordlessly staring for a minute.

He'd never seen them before, they were perkier than he'd imagined, lighter than the rest of her sun kissed body, with brown pert nipples that made him wonder if she was cold.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" she quipped, squirming under his gaze.

"Are you offering?" He quirked his brow. She just scoffed, taking his hair again, and forcing him back down to meet her lips. She arched into him, pushing her breasts into his bare chest. He shivered, wishing he had more hands to caress her skin, even at super speed he never had enough; could never get enough of her.

His hand began to climb from it's spot on her thigh, up across her hips, over her taut abdomen, till he was cupping the underside of her breast. His hand felt painfully rough against her silkiest skin, her breath hitching, anticipating his next move. He hesitated, parting from her lips long enough to look in her eyes. There was something in them he's certain he'd never seen before, yet seemed so familiar. Her eyes were dark gray, close to black, and they were urging him forward, begging him to continue; a look he knew he'd given her but, had never seen on her, it was an appealling reversal. Who was he to deny such a demanding look?

His hand acted alone, instinctively circling his thumb around her nipple, still pert. She leaned into his touch, making a deep, throaty moan; driving him to go faster (fast was like instinct after all).

She gasped and groaned as his other hand followed suit; she pulled him by his hair, back down to her starving lips, practically devouring him.

He experimented; slow, quick, soft, hard; and he swallowed the unbearable moans she was releasing into his throat. He wanted to stop before they went to far or she forced him to stop; but his hands and lips kept moving; separate enteties from his worried mind.

His rebel hands suddenly elicited a great pull of his hair that almost hurt, while Artemis bit his lower lip, hard. Wally doesn't know if it was the shock of her action, or the shiver down his spine she caused; but he ground his hips into hers before he could supress the moan he drove into her mouth. To his suprise, Artemis' hips thrust upward to meet his, her teeth gently tugging his lip.

He knew now, that he wasn't a mad man clinging to the cliff, but an diver looking off the edge, deciding whether the jump was worth the danger; the rush worth the fall. Looking at Artemis; hair strewn across the pillow, dark eyes staring hungrily at him, her bare chest heaving,their hips separated only by the thin layers of their pajamas; he decided the thrill was far worth the fall.

He grasped her hip tightly as he pushed into her again and again, gaining a fast, desperate rhythm; desperate for what he wasn't sure. His other hand continued his ministrations on her lovely, mallable breast. Beyond his restraints as he was now, he became bold.

Bowing his head to her unattended breast, he gently kissed the pink-brown nipple, standing up at his attention. She exhaled shakily, arching and pushing her hips further towards his. He responded, his mouth lingering long enough for his tongue to barely reach out. She groaned, tugging his hair, pushing him towards her chest. Finally he opened his mouth slightly, pulling her nipple in with his tongue, while simultaneously pinching the other.

"Fu-uck" Artemis drawled out and Wally smileed into her chest. Artemis prided herself on never swearing, at least not in English, for him to draw a cuss out of her he must be doing something right. But he wanted more, he wanted her name spilling from her lips at her perfect moment, he vowed he'd get it.

He allowed the hand he had left on her hip, to sweep under her towards the swell of her perky behind, she hardly noticed, to preoccupied by everything else he was doing. But he lifted her from there, her leg raising and bending near his shoulders. This created a new angle, their hips pushing even closer together as a heat started in his gut.

"Oh God!" she cried, looking up at the ceiling. Still not the name he wanted, he'd have to pull all the stops if he was going to get this. He moved his other hand to mirror the first, holding her close; while he kissed her briefly, he didn't want her mouth covered when he did this; burying his face in the crook of her neck, he concentrated.

He began vibrating his whole body while also trying to maintain the rhythm of thier hips meeting. She began crying out immediately, 'God' this and 'Yes' that, but not what he wanted, even as the heat in the pit of his stomach spread.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms tight across his back, it would take little to get her. His lips met that spot right below her ear and he sucked hoping to leave a mark.

"Waa-lly!" her voice came out high and ringing as she tightened all around him. She fell limp in his arms and he stopped vibrating, sweating from the effort. He kept undulating his hips, his insides were hot and coiled tightly like a spring; so close.

"Say it again" he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Huh?" She asked, just now recovering.

"Say my name" he thought she would tease him and ruin the closest he'd ever gotten to the satisfaction he so craved; instead she ran her fingers through his hair, tilting his ear towards her mouth.

"Wally" she moaned deep and low, different; before taking his lobe in her mouth. That was it, with a final thrust and a deep groan that sounded suspiciously like 'Artemis', he fell weakly on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently kissed his face.

When he could move again, he brought the blanket up around them, holding her close and kissing her hair; just as Princess Lea was saying I love you.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"I know" she said into his chest, like Han Solo.

Just then Artemis' roomate, Gwen walked in.

"Woah" she said looking at them "I smell sex and candy" then swiftly snatched her purse before, slamming the door, laughing.

He peeked down at Artemis, hoping this wouldn't put her off from continuing their progress. She was already asleep against his chest, he settled in to join her.

* * *

**Yup first smut fic, though I'm not sure if they have to go all the way for it to be smut. Anyways hope you liked it and I promise not all songs drive me to write such things there'll be a safe one coming soon. Review 3**

**Song: Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground**


End file.
